Conventionally, there are known component mounting devices provided with a head unit. A head unit is provided with items such as a head main body, a nozzle provided on the head main body, a motor that transfers moving power to the nozzle to move the nozzle in a vertical direction, and a side-view camera that images a component held by the nozzle from the side. For example, with the component mounting device disclosed in patent literature 1, a linear motor is used as the motor that moves the nozzle in the vertical direction.